Deep Resonance
by Kamynary
Summary: Leur amour ne succombera par aux conséquences de la guerre entre le bien et le mal. Yaoi. Je suis nul pour les résumés (désolé).


**Deep Resonance**

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Aucun pour le moment !

**Personnages :** Pairing Surprise aussi rare qu'un Pokémon Légendaire !

**Genre : **Drama, Humor, Lime, OOC, OS, Romance, Yaoi

**PS :** Make your voice call out through the darkness

**ATTENTION :**_ POV Narrateur _POV Personnage

* * *

« N'oublie jamais ces paroles tu me le promets ?

\- Je t'en supplie ! Ne fais pas ça !

\- Il le faut, je vous sauverai tous. Les pouvoirs de Yaomomo ne pourront pas tous nous protéger ! Il n'y a que moi qui puisse le faire. Alors promet le moi !

\- S'il te plaît

\- PROMET LE MOI !

\- …

\- Très bien. J'y vais.

\- NON ! »

Deux âmes sœurs, enclavés dans une guerre entre le bien et le mal. Des centaines ou des milliers de blessés, des pertes des deux côtés. Plus personne n'est épargnée. Dans cet établissement réservé aux jeunes apprentis héros, une bombe a été placée. Pas assez puissante pour détruire l'ensemble de l'établissement mais assez pour que les rescapés succombent au contrecoup.

Celui qui est prêt à sacrifier sa vie, se retourna une dernière fois, il souffla un « Je t'aime, merci pour tout » dans un sourire angélique. Visage devenant diabolique au fur et à mesure que son corps se transforma « JE SUIS LÀ ! TOUT IRA BIEN ! ALLEZ-Y ! ».

Tous coururent dans la direction opposée. Lui, il était là, dos au mur, il allait être un héros. Il voulait être son héros. Atteignant l'apogée de son pouvoir, il regarda le ciel et des larmes coulèrent.

Malgré tout, il avait peur.

Une explosion retentit. Les débris et la fumée conjointement dansèrent dans le vent. Malgré la beauté de la scène, il y avait de la peur, des cris et un unique hurlement : « KIRISHIMA ! »

Un corps gisant sur le sol, un corps ensanglanté.

* * *

Plusieurs mois ont passé depuis la guerre du bien contre le mal. Le bien a triomphé, une victoire amère malgré tout. Des connaissances, des collègues, des amis, de la famille, des innocents. Personne ne fut épargné. Chacun essayant de faire face aux conséquences à sa façon.

« Allez encore un effort !

\- Je fais ce que je peux !

\- Ce n'est pas assez !

\- JE FAIS CE QUE JE »

Un bruit sourd se fait entendre dans la salle blanche. La porte s'ouvrant brusquement.

« Tout se passe bien ? J'ai entendu un bruit de chute ! Kirishima vous allez bien ?

\- Merci, mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ce n'est pas moi ! C'est mon t-shirt !

\- Votre … T-shirt ?

\- Oui ! Il est tombé et il m'a emporté dans sa chute !

\- …

\- Allez docteur ! Rigolez un peu !

\- Si vous avez la tête à faire des blagues, alors vous allez bien je suppose. »

La doctoresse se penche pour aider Kirishima à se relever.

« Vous voulez bien couper la radio s'il vous plaît ? J'ai besoin de vous parler.

\- Rien de grave ? »

La doctoresse en refaisant son chignon ne put répondre à cette question.

« Kirishima vous a posé une question. Merci d'y répondre.

\- Ojiro… C'est sûrement une farce pour se venger de ma blague !

\- Tu en connais beaucoup des docteurs multidiplômés avec un sens de l'humour ?

\- Pas faux. »

Ojiro coupa la musique et prit place à côté de Kirishima.

« Kirishima… C'est à propos de votre rétablissement

\- J'en étais sûr ! Tu vois je te l'avais dit ! Rien ne sera comme avant ! Plus rien ! Vous aviez promis que la guérison serait rapide ! Mais ça fait 7 mois ! Toujours aucune amélioration ! Vous, vous êtes là avec votre regard condescendant comme s'il était un rat de laboratoire !

\- Ojiro, je comprends votre frustration

\- VOUS COMPRENEZ ? ! Miracle ! Vous comprenez ! Vous avez déjà vu votre petit ami se sacrifier pour vous ? Vous avez senti son cœur s'arrêter de battre en votre main ? Vous avez attendu qu'il se réveille ? Vous avez attendu que la mort vienne vous chercher aussi s'il disparaissait ? Je ne pense pas. Alors ne me dites pas que vous comprenez.

\- Veuillez m'excuser. Certes, je n'ai pas vécu ce genre de situation. Cependant, je vous rappelle que je suis médecin, j'ai vu des centaines de patients avec des difficultés à se réapproprier un corps à la suite de blessures surtout chez les héros.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous Kirishima ?

\- …

\- Je vois.

\- Attendez ! Il n'a rien dit ! Il se passe quoi là ? Qu'est-ce que vous cachez ?

\- Vous ne lui avez pas dit ?

\- ME DIRE QUOI ? »

La doctoresse se leva de son siège puis tel un courant d'air, elle prit congé.

« Elle vient sérieusement de partir comme ça ?

\- Kirishima, ne change pas de sujet. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- …

\- C'est mauvais à quel point ?

\- Sur une échelle de 10 ou de 100 ?

\- Tu fais encore une blague comme ça, je te jure je te balance par la fenêtre.

\- Pardon chef !

\- Donc ? »

Kirishima fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à la fenêtre pour regarder le jardin de l'hôpital. De la nostalgie s'empara de lui en voyant des enfants joués ensemble.

« Personne ne sait.

\- Personne ne sait ?

\- Personne ne sait si je pourrais remarcher.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ce que je fais, c'est expérimental ! Rien n'était garanti. Cependant, les derniers scanners ont montré une amélioration de moins d'un pourcent.

\- Et donc ?

\- Ojiro, depuis le temps que j'ai commencé la progression devrait être d'au moins trente pourcents. Si d'ici le prochain scanner et tests ça n'évolue pas alors j'arrêterai le traitement. »

Des mots sonnants comme un abandon. Kirishima avait déjà pensé à cette éventualité et il avait pensé à sa vie sans ses jambes. Mais Ojiro n'y avait jamais pensé, car voir Kirishima en fauteuil roulant n'était pour lui qu'une option le temps de la guérison. Pris par sa culpabilité, Ojiro s'effondra en larmes sur Kirishima. Ce dernier le sera aussi fort qu'il pouvait pour le rassurer mais malgré tout, la tristesse s'empara de lui. Tous deux pleurèrent. Les heures passèrent sans que l'étreinte ne faiblisse.

« Je vais aller voir comment vont Yaomomo et Todoroki, à cette heure-ci ils devraient être en pleine session thé / tisane devant les séries. On y va ensemble ?

\- Seulement si tu m'y pousses ! »

* * *

Tous deux prirent la direction de la sortie. Yaomomo et Todoroki n'avaient pas forcément eu de blessures extrêmement graves. Todoroki avait eu quelques côtes cassées et Yaomomo avait été dans un coma à la suite d'une surutilisation de son pouvoir. Ojiro et Kirishima arrivèrent devant la chambre de Yaomomo et toquèrent :

« Vous pouvez rentrer !

\- Bonjour les malades !

\- Ojiro ! Kirishima ! Comment allez-vous ?

\- Nous, ça peut aller et vous deux ?

\- Moi, je me remets tranquillement, je devrais pouvoir partir d'ici la fin de semaine.

\- …

\- Todoroki ?

\- Chut !

\- Il se passe quoi ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il a commencé un feuilleton de Noël et depuis impossible de communiquer avec lui. »

Ils se retrouvaient régulièrement ensemble pour parler des faits divers, faire des soirées cinémas ou autres activités. Seulement, comparés à Kirishima, Yaomomo et Todoroki ont eu un rétablissement rapide, le laissant ainsi seul. Même si l'hôpital entier le connaissait lui et son humour, il ressentait une solitude qui malgré des sourires se faisait lourde et douloureuse. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que pendant ce temps-là un complot sombre se dessinait à l'horizon.

« Êtes-vous en sûr ?

\- Ça vaut le coût d'essayer non ?

\- Je comprends votre point de vue, mais il est fragile actuellement, plus que l'on ne croit.

\- J'en prendrais la responsabilité. »

* * *

Les semaines passèrent, le changement chez Kirishima n'était toujours pas présent. De faibles améliorations qui malheureusement devront mettre fin à son séjour hospitalier.

Pendant qu'Ojiro était parti leur acheter de quoi grignoter, avant d'aller faire les exercices de rééducation, Kirishima qui était alors plongé dans son jeu, a été pris d'un pressentiment. Un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose allait se passer. Il déplaça son fauteuil vers la fenêtre et il aperçut la cour extérieure de l'hôpital entièrement vide. Il blâma les vents violents et la baisse de température dans un premier temps, mais il le sentait en lui, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il attendit quelques instants pour se calmer et il entendit un bruit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais entendre de sa vie. L'explosion d'une bombe. Kirishima s'empressa d'envoyer un message à Ojiro et de le contacter. Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Par la fenêtre, il vit de la fumée venir du réfectoire. En traversant sa chambre, les haut-parleurs de l'hôpital s'activèrent :

« Bonjour à tous. Vous êtes maintenant nos prisonniers. Le premier qui essaye de faire quelque chose, il pourra dire adieu à la vie ! Compris ? »

Kirishima sans réfléchir se dirigea vers le réfectoire qui était à l'opposer de chambre. Il arpenta tous les couloirs de l'hôpital en roulant discrètement mais il ne vit personne, pas l'ombre d'un ennemi ni l'ombre d'un héros.

Arrivée devant le réfectoire, Il vit la doctoresse allongée sur le sol, couverte de sang. Il s'empressa de se déplacer jusqu'à elle sans faire le moindre son et en parlant le plus bas possible pour éviter de se faire repérer :

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

\- Kirishima allez-vous en, moi je vais bien j'ai été propulsée par l'explosion. Vous devez fuir ! Allez chercher de l'aide ! Ils sont plusieurs ! Vous avez échappé à leur capture, vous êtes notre seul espoir.

\- Mais où est Ojiro ?

\- …

\- Docteure ? Je ne me répéterai pas. Où est Ojiro ?

\- Je suis désolée. Il a voulu nous protéger de l'explosion et il ne s'en est pas sorti. »

Kirishima vit son monde s'écrouler. Il était seul. Il entendit des rires venant de derrière les portes du réfectoire. Il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose. Ceux qui ont osé lui retirer sa raison de vivre devront mourir. Son corps s'endurcit au maximum. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain.

Telle une bête enragée, d'un bond il entra dans le réfectoire. Il vit des corps gisant sur le sol. Il aperçut derrière le comptoir trois personnes vêtues de noires. Dans un cri de rage, il traversa la pièce tel un éclair. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et des cris de douleurs déchiraient le ciel. Il terrassa les ennemis en une fraction de seconde. Il vagabonda entre les corps en espérant le retrouver. Cependant, il n'était pas là. Il n'était plus là.

Les portes du réfectoire s'ouvrirent, Kirishima se retourna prêt à affronter cet ennemi mais la tournure des évènements n'était pas celle attendue. Devant lui, se tenait Ojiro un sourire narquois sur le visage.

Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui et les gens commencèrent à se relever comme si de rien n'était.

« Je t'avais dit que je ferais tour pour te faire remarcher ! »

Ojiro, les larmes aux yeux, lui adressa un sourire rempli de fierté. Kirishima s'avança difficilement vers lui. Ojiro lui ouvrit ses bras pour l'accueillir. Il reçut un magnifique uppercut lui faisant traverser la pièce. Kirishima lui bondit dessus en s'asseyant sur son abdomen en frappant le sol de ses poings endurcit.

« Tu te fous de moi ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? J'ai cru que tu étais mort ! COMMENT TU AS PU ME FAIRE CA ! Où est-ce que tu as pensé que c'était une bonne idée ! Est-ce que tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que tu as fait ? »

Kirishima pleurait de rage et de soulagement. Il continuait à frapper le sol de ses deux mains. Il posa son front sur celui de Ojiro.

« Qu'est-ce que je serai devenu si tu étais vraiment mort ? J'aurais été seul ! Entièrement seul ! Comment j'aurais pour le supporter ! Tu peux me le dire ? Ne me fais plus jamais ça. Je t'en supplie. »

La foule fut prise des mêmes émotions, des sourires, des larmes.

* * *

Quelques mois passèrent encore, Kirishima avait retrouvé plus de quatre-vingt-dix pourcents de ces facultés physiques. Il avait signé les papiers pour la sortie de l'hôpital.

« Dire que tu as convaincu tout l'hôpital de participer à ta machination.

\- Tu ne t'en remets toujours pas ? Mais c'est grâce à toi ! Si tu n'avais pas été aussi présent pour tout le monde à cet hôpital personne n'aurait voulu m'aider. Mais c'est parce que tu as été une source d'inspiration pour eux ! Ils t'ont tous vu ou ils ont tous entendu ce que tu faisais ou ce que tu avais fait. J'ai à peine prononcé que j'avais déjà une réponse affirmative de leur part !

\- Bon, demain je reviens leur dire merci à tous un par un !

\- Si tu veux ! »

Les deux hommes rigolèrent ensemble.

« D'ailleurs, j'ai eu une autorisation spéciale.

\- Une autorisation spéciale pour ?

\- Comme les dortoirs ont été refaits, j'ai demandé que nos chambres soient côte à côte.

\- Bah… Pourquoi ?

\- Kirishima, tu veux que je te balance ta putain de chaise roulante dans la tête ?

\- ATTENDS ! C'est toi qui n'as pas compris !

\- Je n'ai pas compris quoi ?

\- Suffit de bien faire et on peut avoir deux chambres à nous, non ?

\- Continue…

\- Si on répartit bien nos affaires, on peut enfin tu vois !

\- Non je ne vois pas. Explique bien en détail, s'il te plaît, je suis complètement perdu !

\- OJIRO ! Ne fais pas semblant ! Je sais que tu as compris que je voulais dire que du coup on aura une chambre avec nos affaires et qu'on pourra dormir ensemble !

\- Oh, c'était donc ça ton idée ! »

Tous deux se rendirent dans ce nouveau réfectoire. Commencèrent alors le déménagement et le rangement des meubles. Tous participèrent ! Le dortoir fut à nouveau rempli de rire. Ils étaient tous là, tous ensemble, enfin réunis.

« Bon, il se commence à faire tard alors, j'aimerais porter un toast pour finir cette soirée ! Je vous remercie d'être là aujourd'hui et j'espère qu'on restera ensemble encore longtemps ! Mais là vous voyez, ça fait trop longtemps que nous n'avons pas été seuls ensembles. Alors je vais prendre Ojiro et nous allons sans doute baiser comme des bêtes jusqu'au lever du jour. Je vous ai tous mis une paire de bouchons d'oreille dans vos chambres et si vous n'êtes pas content c'est la même chose. »

Sous cette annonce qui a choqué la totalité de l'assemblée, Kirishima prit Ojiro par la main et l'emmena dans leur nouveau chez eux. Sous la lumière de la lune, ils se retrouvèrent enfin.

Deux âmes sœurs, enclavées dans un amour transcendant l'espace et le temps. Rayonnant à travers même les ténèbres les plus sombres pour le reste de leur vie.

* * *

**~ Fin ~**

Merci à vous d'avoir lu en entier ! Si jamais, il y a encore des fautes… Désolé !

Laissez une review si vous le voulez, ça fait toujours plaisir

PS : Vive le Yaoi


End file.
